Secret
by K444
Summary: Ziva has had this secret since she was sixteen years old, now it's finally coming out. Tiva. R&R. Rated T just like the show. Nothing too graphic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. CBS does. Are you kidding? If NCIS was mine all the things in this story would have already happened.  
A/N: I've been thinking about this story ever since my friend told me I looked like Michael Weatherly and Cote De Pablo mixed together. Please enjoy! I'll talk to you at the end of the chapter

She was scared. No, she was terrified. But of what? This girl has been through so much, but why so nervous now? Maybe she didn't want to see her hopes of stability obliterated like they always were. She walked into the NCIS head quarters claiming it was an emergency and needed to see Agent Gibbs. Security trusted her considering she looked in her mid teenage years. When she finally arrived to the described bullpen in all the letters and phone calls, she stood at the front with luggage searching for the one person she came to see. A tall man with green eyes and brown hair whom she presumed to be Tony DiNozzo approached her.  
"I'm Agent DiNozzo. Can I help you with anything?" He asked gently  
"Yes." The girl replied taking a deep breath, "I am Talia David. I am looking for my mother, Ziva Da-" but before Talia could finish her sentence Ziva turned the corner to see her daughter. Mother and daughter embraced and cried together leaving a very speechless Tony, McGee, and Gibbs in the bullpen

A/N: Oh snap! What'd you think! Review would be great! Next chapter up later tonight or tomorrow! Love you guys! God bless!  
-Kristen


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. CBS does.  
A/N: So how about that Berlin picture? . Anyway, I have some story lines that will be in here, but any suggestions?**

"Ziver." Gibbs said, "My office. Now." After reluctantly pulling away from Talia, Ziva followed her boss. "Why didn't you tell any of us, Ziva?" He asked  
"Because Gibbs it is not something I like to show off. I love Talia. So much. But, I don't like parading the fact that I was sixteen when I had her. I'm a terrible mother for leaving her in Israel while I came here. Eli promised me that he would look after her. But he turned her Mossad, Gibbs. So how do I tell you, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Vance, Palmer, and Tony. Oh God, Tony is going to hate me." She said letting a tear fall, but quickly whipping it away.  
"I'm sorry, Ziver." Gibbs said pulling her into his chest. "We'll get through this. The team, we will help you ever step of the way." He said before putting the elevator back in motion.

Meanwhile in the bullpen, Talia was awkwardly sitting in Ziva's desk looking around. Tony gave a look to McGee saying 'Get out of her I got this.' McGee rolled his eyes before getting up.  
"I'm going to get a water. Talia, can I get you anything?" McGee asked gently  
"No thank you Agent McGee." Talia responded with a slight Israeli accent.  
"So, Talia." Tony began, "What do you do for fun?"  
"Before Saba was killed, I went on Mossad missions, but now that he is gone, my mom doesn't want me to do those anymore." Talia replied looking at the floor.  
"And what about your dad? Doesn't he have any say?" Tony asked cautiously  
"As far as I know, he was an American-Italian on a school trip to Israel. He and my mother hung out, and he got her pregnant with me before he left. That is why I have green eyes. Eli made me work extra hard some days because of my Italian blood he said it 'wasn't pure.' And that was the first time I rebelled against him." Talia said finally meeting Tony's green eyes with her own.  
"What do you mean rebel?" He asked leaning on Ziva's desk  
"Well, Saba had told me that my father was Italian, so most Italians are Catholic and I joined one of the only Catholic Churches in Israel. Ima doesn't know yet..." Talia replied trailing off as if she'd already said too much.  
But, something was going off in Tony's gut. "Hey, Tal." He said already giving her a nickname, "Can I swab your mouth with this real quick? It's just so you can get a card like me and your mom so you can come her as often as you'd like."  
"Sure." She replied opening her mouth for the DNA swab. When he was done he gave her a kind nod and headed for the stairs.  
"Abby!" He called when he reached her lab, "I need you to run this DNA sample and get back to me."  
"Sure Tony!" The goth replied, "But, I thought we didn't have a case."  
"We don't, but it's an emergency. I need you to see if that DNA has parents that are in the NCIS database." Tony said before walking out of the lab.

* * *

"I thought your mom's sister's name was Tali." McGee said re-entering the bullpen  
"It was. My mother wanted to name me after her, but not completely after her." Talia responded as Ziva walked back into the bullpen.  
"Talia, are you here to stay?" She asked placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders.  
"I am. I came back from an assignment in Egypt and was informed of what had happened to Saba. I felt no reason to stay in Mossad. Malachi told me Ilan did it and I knew I couldn't stay there anymore." Talia answered  
"Ilan trained you?" Ziva asked, "I thought Isaac was."  
"Ima, he was killed three months after you left. Ilan took over. Anyway, yes I am here to stay in America. Saba left me some papers. I can get my citizenship at the drop of a scarf."  
"Hat. Little ninja." Tony said re-entering the bullpen. "The term is drop of a hat."  
"Well, we should go Talia. We need to unpack your things and get you home. You must be exhausted." Ziva said remembering Gibbs had given her the day off.  
After the two girls had left, Tony's phone rang.  
"Agent DiNozzo." He answered  
"Tony! It's Abby. I demand to know who's DNA this is!" She almost yelled  
"What did the match come up as, Abby?" Tony asked getting frantic  
"Well, for starters, the maternal match comes to our very own Ziva David. But, the paternal match is none other than Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Now I de-" but before Abby could finish her rant Tony grabbed his things and took off for the elevator without an explanation Gibbs or McGee.

**A/N: Oh come on! How many of you didn't see that coming! Well anyway, drop a review with what you guys thought! I love you guys! God bless!  
-Kristen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. CBS does.  
A/N: How about that Chasing Ghosts? Pretty intense! But, what is everyone talking about with a spoiler in court or something? That Gary Glasberg! What are we going to do with that guy! See you all at the end of the chapter!**

Tony didn't even know what he was doing until he knocked on Ziva's door breathless. That's when it hit him, what was he to say 'Hey Ziva I guess we hooked up when we were kids and Talia is mine.'

"Tony." Talia said when she answered the door. "I just saw you, come in." She said with a warm smile, "My mom is at the store she should be home soon."  
"Okay, I'll just wait for her." Tony said awkwardly sitting on the couch. "So, are you gonna go to school here in America?" He asked trying to make small talk.  
"Well, I already have my high school and college diploma. My grandfather pulled some strings so I could go on assignments that required smarts." Talia replied  
"So you didn't really graduate?" Tony asked  
"No I did, with a high grade point average, but I was home schooled." She said  
Ziva walked in the door with a confused look on her face. "Tony, what are you doing here, do we have a case?"  
"No, I...uh... Just came to make sure Talia was all settled in." He said following her into the kitchen, "But later tonight we really do need to talk. It's serious. After Talia goes to bed."  
"Okay." Ziva said narrowing her eyes, "Stay for dinner, she is still jet lagged so she will probably go to sleep after."

* * *

Dinner was pleasant, and when the three went to go watch a movie Talia ended up falling asleep. Ziva only had to place a hand on her shoulder before she was fully awake.  
"Come on, tateleh. Time to go to bed." Ziva said helping her tired daughter to the guest bedroom. It was the strangest thing for Tony to witness seeing Ziva being motherly to a teenager, but she was good at it. She emerged from her daughter's bedroom to sit on the couch with Tony.  
"So, what is this serious talk we must have, Tony?"  
"Well, Gibbs taught us from day one to always trust our gut right?" He started, "And rule thirty nine, there's no such thing as a coincidence, but what about fate, Ziva?"  
"I do not follow, Tony. What are you getting at?" She responded  
"Okay. Either way this has to come out and you'll probably end up killing me anyway so here goes." He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before continuing, "My gut told me something was different. And that's when it hit me. She told me her dad was Italian-American and she's seventeen. I told myself I was being crazy, but I got a DNA sample from Talia." He paused before continuing, "I asked Abby to run it, Ziva, biologically, Talia is mine."  
Ziva felt as all the air in the room had been taken away. Anthony DiNozzo was the father of her child? This didn't make sense. "But what about fate, Tony?" She said still trying to process it all.  
"I know this sounds crazy, Ziva, but we were brought together, ripped apart, and put back together for a reason." He said taking both her hands in his, "Look at me, Ziva David." She didn't look at first, but after a whole moist brown eyes met green, "Do you remember it, seventeen years ago?"  
"Yes, Tony. You were the first man I had sex with and the first I had made love with. The only." She said looking away trying to hide her blush.  
"Then-" Tony was about to say it, it was on the tip of his tongue.  
"What, Tony? You think I'm pathetic?" She said ripping her hands away and looking else where. No, no he just got her to open up she can't close off so soon.  
"Ziva!" He said getting up to cradle her head in his hands, "I was about to say, what I was about to say was" stop rambling he thought to himself, "Then let me be the only, let me be the last. I love you. And I have for a long time. It's been eating at me to tell you ever since I realized." He said leaning his forehead against hers and bracing himself for her reaction.  
His reaction was disappointment. He felt her slid her hands out of his and he closed his eyes not letting tears fall. He felt her forehead leave his. But, then he got hope. He felt two arms around his torso and a head on his chest.  
"I feel that way too, Tony. Trust me, I do. I just can't say them yet. I'm not ready yet. But I do want to be with you." She said burying her head into his chest.  
"I will wait forever for you Ziva David." He said kissing the top of her head, "Forever."  
"You probably hate me right now." She said looking up into his eyes  
"Ziva, I love you. And love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud." He said finally leaning down and pressing his lips against hers.  
"Stay with me tonight, Tony." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bedroom  
"I don't know if I'm ready Ziva." He said looking down at the floor, embarassed."  
"Not like that, love. Just hold me while we sleep." She stated.  
And that's exactly what he did.

**A/N: Tiva cannon in third chapter! That's how I do it! Please review you guys! Love you guys! God bless!  
-****_Kristen_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: Are you kidding? If I owned NCIS I wouldn't be writing this, you'd be seeing this on CBS every Tuesday.  
A/N: So in these next couple chapters it gets a little slow, but it's building to something big that y'all need to bring your tissues.**

**_Also, I see you all favoriting and following, but little reviews? Makes me sad! _**

**AND HOW ABOUT THAT BERLIN PROMO.**

**_PLEASE READ: Last thing, what if we did almost like a review question of the day and best answer gets a shout-out in the next chapter! Ideas on that?_**

After that night, everything had changed. Tony woke up the next morning collecting his thoughts while holding Ziva in his arms taking in this perfect moment, maybe it was the universal plan to get Tony and Ziva together though Talia. He thought a lot about Talia that morning. She deserved to have a father to care and love her. He waited anxiously for Ziva to wake, when she finally started to stir, he quickly pretended to be asleep, not fooling Ziva for a second.  
"You've been awake for about an hour." She stated simply with a voice thick with sleep.  
"My ninja isn't getting rusty." He said cuddling into her with a grin plastered on his face. He kissed her tenderly before he knew he had to get into business, "Ziva we need to talk." He said seriously  
"You already regret this, Tony?" She asked with confusion plastered on her face.  
"Never! Stop saying that!" He said cradling her face in his hands kissing both cheeks before releasing and looking into her brown eyes, "We need to talk about what we're going to tell Talia. I would like her to know that I'm her father, but I don't want to rush anything because you're her mother and you get first say in her life."  
"Tony, you want to be apart of her life?" Ziva asked in bewilderment  
"Of course! She's a great girl, Ziva. But, only if you want me to. I can be Uncle Tony just as easily." He replied with a thousand watt grin.  
"Okay." She said with a small laugh, "We can tell her at breakfast. She'll be thrilled Tony."  
When Talia finally woke up, she came out of her room into the kitchen to find Tony and Ziva making breakfast.  
"You came early today, Tony?" Talia asked siting down, "Ima do you need help?"  
"No we are fine. We should be done in a few minutes." She replied, "Are you ready, Tony?" She murmured to him  
"I was born ready, sweet cheeks."  
"So what are we going to do today?" Talia asked when they all say down for breakfast.  
"Well, we were thinking we could enroll you in a school." Ziva said, "And before you say it, I know it'll be easy and you won't learn anything, but you'll need something to keep you busy while I'm at work. And besides, it'll give you an American culture."  
"Never complained." Talia replied with an eye roll, receiving a look from Tony, "What are you, my father?" She said in a joking tone.  
"Actually, Talia we need to talk to you about something." Ziva said playing with her daughter's hair. "Biologically speaking, yes Tony is your father, we learned that last night and as a result we decided to take the next step in our relationship and start seeing each other on a different level."  
"You left my mother when you were just teenagers?" She asked Tony.

* * *

After everything had been explained Talia had come to terms as Tony as her father and mother's love interest. The three headed to Talia's new high school for enrollment.  
"Talia will have full potential here, Mr. And Mrs. Day-vid." The counselor, Tom told them.  
"Da-veed and DiNozzo." Ziva corrected  
"Oh?" Tom said with apology, "Well here at DCHS we can work around divorce."  
"No, we're together, just complicated." Tony said with an awkward smile.  
"So anyway, Talia, going into your junior year in America you must be confused?" Tom asked  
"No I think I will be fine, but I will know where to find you." Talia responded with a smile.  
"Great! Well, tomorrow will be your first day, here's your schedule and I'll see you here tomorrow." Tom said showing the family out the door.

* * *

After dinner that evening, Tony went to start the movie while Talia and Ziva were finishing loading the dish washer. Tony was done and went into the kitchen, but stopped when he heard an intense discussion in Hebrew. Tony didn't know much about Hebrew, but he picked up a few words from working with Ziva for seven years. He could pick out a couple words, but one clearly rang out to him 'Somalia' Tony didn't want to peruse it anymore afraid of stepping his bounds so he went to the couch to wait for his girls, but something was going on, and it would slowly scratch it's way to the surface.

**A/N: Plot Twist! ****_Answers to my questions_**** would be great! Please review! Love you guys! God bless!  
-****_Kristen_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, CBS does.**  
**_A/N: Review Question of the chapter_**: **_What do you think is in store for us in Berlin on Tuesday?_** Best answer will get a shout out in the next chapter! _I have practice on Tuesday during Berlin!But if anyone wants to use that messaging app and kik with me while i watch, feel free to PM for my username! _

And bare with me here for just a few chapters and things will get intense, I promise!

Monday came way too soon for Talia, Ziva, and Tony. Today, Tony and Ziva would have to face the team and tell them the new information while Talia had her first day of school.  
She walked into her last class of the day, Government. The teacher recognized her as the new girl.  
"Hey, I'm Mr. Dawson. You must be Talia." He said, "Where did you transfer from?"  
"Israel." She replied not wanting to go into detail.  
"What a coincidence! We're starting our unit on Israel!"  
When class started, Talia began to doze off until Mr. Dawson went into modern Israeli government.  
"So the head of Mossad, Eli David, was killed in DC a few months ago, and the man who is a suspect in the murder is this man" he said mentioning to the screen, "Ilan Bodnar."

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked into NCIS and weren't pleased when they saw Abby standing at their desks with crossed arms.  
"Spill it. Now." She demanded, "And where's the baby you guys?"  
"Abbs. She's not a baby, she's seventeen." Tony said sitting down at his desk.  
"Seventeen?!" Abby exclaimed, "This whole time, you've been lying to us?"  
"No, Abby. We will explain everything when the rest of the team is here. I will tell everything when you are all here."  
When the team all arrived Tony and Ziva called all six of them for a campfire in the conference room.  
"So we have some news." Tony said taking Ziva's hand into his own.  
"I had a daughter when I was sixteen. Tony is the father. We did not know each other at the time." She began.  
"Something in my gut told me that something was up with Talia, some weird connection, so I had Abby do a DNA test. When I found out I was her father, I went to Ziva's. We spent the weekend together." Tony added  
"Rule twelve, DiNozzo." Gibbs said taking a sip of his coffee  
"I don't think rule twelve really counts in this situation, Boss. Technically Ziva and I were together before rule twelve even existed."  
"How could you, Ziva? You lied to us for seven years!" Abby exclaimed.  
"How am I supposed to tell you all? I left her when I came to America, my father promised me he would take care of her, she is the number one assassin in Mossad. I am ashamed because I am a bad mother, I am terrible. And I did not want any of you to see this side of me." Ziva replied  
"Ziva, you're a wonderful mother." Tony said grabbing both of her hands in his own, forcing her to look at him. "You and I both know that. Talia is a great girl because of you. So don't ever, ever say that." He finished kissing her lightly on the lips.

* * *

The bell rang in Government causing Talia to get up as fast as she could.  
"Talia, I need to speak with you, if you could stay after class, that would be great." Mr. Dawson said.  
"What can I do for you, Mr. Dawson?" Talia asked  
"I know who you are." He said with a small smile  
"Excuse me?" Talia replied  
"Granddaughter of Eli David, Niece of Ari Haswari and Tali David, daughter of Ziva David. And impressively, number one assassin in Mossad."  
"How do you know this?" Talia said growing aggravated.  
"It doesn't matter. What matters is, you share your Mossad experiences with the class, Talia. They can learn so much." He said placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to grab it and twist it behind his back in a swift painful motion.  
"Not to smart to be making 'Mossad's number one assassin' angry, Mr. Dawson. So let me ask you again, where did you get this information?"  
"I've been fascinated with Israel ever since I was young. When I saw your last name is David, I snooped around Mossad for quite some time. I heard about your grandfather, I'm sorry."  
"You will tell no one of this, Dawson. It would be a shame if I used this pen." She said picking up a pen, "To slice your throat with. This is a new start for me in America. I'm retiring from Mossad for the time being and will tell you nothing about my time in Mossad." She said before grabbing her bag and leaving.

* * *

Talia arrived at NCIS and knew her mother had been upset with a woman named 'Abby' from a text message. She arrived at the security desk.  
"Hello, my mother said I should go down to see Abby. Could you point me in the direction of her office please?"  
"Down in the basement is where her lab is located." Replied the security guard  
When Talia got down to the basement she ran into Palmer.  
"You must be, Talia!" He said shaking her hand, "I'm Jimmy Palmer, a friend of your parents!"  
"Nice to meet you" she replied with a smile, "I'm looking for Abby."  
"I'll take you to her lab myself!" He said  
When they arrived in her lab, Talia saw many pictures of the team and her parents.  
"Hello, Abby. I am Talia David, nice to meet you." She said warmly trying to get on the woman's good side before giving her a piece of her mind.  
"Hi. I'm sorry I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm just at a loss of words! How can your mother keep you a secret for so long!"  
"I know, Abby. The thing is, she always thinks she is a bad mother. She is too hard on herself. That is why, she wants you to think good of her, and my mother thinks she abandoned me by coming to America, she does not want you all to think any less of her." Talia said  
"We never have and never will." Abby said with a small smile already liking Talia.  
"We even thought better of her when she came back from Somalia."  
'Somalia'  
Talia felt her heart start to race when Abby said that word and immediately started to sweat with anxiety.  
"Talia, are you okay?" Jimmy asked  
"Y...yes. Will you please go get my mother?"  
Jimmy took off up to the bullpen.  
"Ziva!" He yelled, "Talia is having a panic attack. She needs you!"  
Ziva was down stairs in Abby's lab in less than twenty five seconds calming her daughter.  
"Tony." Abby called when he arrived in the lab, "She started having a panic attack when I mentioned Somalia. Something happened in Somalia with Talia. Do you think she-" but Tony cut her off before she could finish  
"I don't know, Abbs." He said trying to block out the thought of it before going to comfort his daughter.

**A/N: See you all on Wednesday! Love you guys! God bless!  
-****_Kristen_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I don't own CBS. NCIS does. Wait, what?  
A/N: Oh my gosh! Berlin. I'm dying. What is air? But, fear not! If you have watched Cote's live chat she's talked about filming episodes with Michael after Berlin!_**

**_HEY YOU, READ THIS: NO MORE MISS NICE GIRL AFTER THIS CHAPTER, IT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN! _**

After a couple months, the team had fallen into a routine with Talia, they all really loved her and bonded with her. A lot of the time, she would help with cases and spend most of her time with the team.  
The team had also excepted Tony and Ziva's relationship as it continued to grow.  
Tony and Ziva walked into the bullpen hand in hand before anyone else.  
"Tony." Ziva said coming over to his desk. "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course. What's up?" He replied  
"Talia already excepts you as her dad. And I think it's time we take that next step in our relationship. Would you like to move in with Talia and me?"  
"I would love to." He said getting up and kissing her tenderly on the lips.  
"Stop grab assing. Group of dead marines. Let's go. Call McGee and tell him to meet us there." Gibbs said  
When the team arrived at the crime scene, they were briefed on the case as a possible terrorist attack. Tony began to bag and tag as Ziva took pictures until he felt his stomach drop. Ray Cruz flashing his badge and walking under the crime scene tape.  
"DiNozzo. Ziva." He nodded  
"I thought you went rouge, CI-Ray." Tony said coldly  
"Well, I obviously talked my way out of it." He replied nonchalantly, "How are you, Ziva?"  
"Fine." She said with no room for discussion.

* * *

When they arrived back at NCIS, it was around two thirty.  
"Ziver, you're with me, let's go interview the families. McGee keep an eye on DiNozzo and Cruz." Gibbs said  
Later on, McGee got a call from the director and was needed for tech support in MTAC.  
"So, how are you. CI- X-Ray?" Tony asked leaning back in his chair.  
"I'm fine, how are you, DiNozzo?" Cruz said looking up to see Talia getting off the elevator.  
"Where's Ima?" She asked sitting down at Ziva's desk.  
"Ima?" Ray asked in shock, "As in mom?"  
"Who is this?" Talia asked Tony  
"Ray Cruz." He replied  
"Ahh. The infamous CI-Ray. Purposed to my mother without a ring, classy." She said  
"And you are...?" Ray asked still in shock  
"My daughter. Well mine and Ziva's daughter I guess you could say." Tony answered smugly.  
Finally, the case was closed and the team could resume their normal lives, for now.

* * *

A few weeks later, Gibbs ran into the bullpen.  
"Grab your gear. Hostage situation at Talia's school." He said  
When they arrived at Talia's school, it was on lock down so they couldn't go in.  
"Ziva, she's gonna be fine. She's Mossad. She'll be fine." Tony said kissing her cheek saying it for his benefit more than Ziva's  
Meanwhile, in Government class, Talia wasn't scared at all.  
"Mr. Dawson." She whispered, "You always wanted me to show my Mossad skills. Take this." She said taking a knife out of her cargo pants. "When they come in here distract them with that like you have something over them. I'm going to sit up on the counter. Single gun shot to the head." Talia finished as she was loading her gun leaving students in awe. "Open the door when I'm ready."  
Mr. Dawson opened the door and the gun man followed into the room with his fun drawn, Talia took the shot to his forehead as the NCIS and SWAT team were running into the school. She didn't see the other gun man as he hit her over the head with his gun causing her to pass out just seconds before Gibbs came in and shot him in the arm.  
Talia was brought to the hospital immediately. Ziva was filing out forms in the lobby while Tony sat by her bedside, when she woke, a chilling scream came from her.  
"Talia." The doctor said, "You're okay."  
"Get out of here, Saleem, my mother will be here to save me soon." She said fighting off the doctor before she was sedated leaving a shocked and appalled Anthony DiNozzo.

**CLIFF HANGER! I'll make you a deal! If I get 10 reviews the next chapter will be up before Sunday! Please! It's my birthday on Saturday! Love you guys! God bless!  
-****_Kristen_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, there would be multiple Tiva children.**

A/N: Thank you all so much for the birthday wishes! I'm seriously so pumped for revenge! And don't worry I'm 100% sure Tiva are alive! Same sha-bang y'all, more than 10 reviews on the chapter and the next one will be up at the drop of a hat!

_Flashback- Talia was bound to the hot concrete slab chained and bloody. Saleem walked into the fervent room with a slice of bread and small glass of water.  
"Weekly meal, Miss David. Then again it could be way more if you told us everything you know about your mother's whereabouts in NCIS." He said with an evil smirk and a knife pressed against her already scared throat.  
"I will never tell you pigs anything, Saleem." Talia replied strongly before spitting in his face, she learned from her mother to hide her fear well despite what she was feeling inside.  
"Alright. That is fine, Talia." Saleem said firmly punching her in the face before adding "I guess it is around that time my men have their way with you." He finished before leaving the room.  
"Get out of here, Saleem, my mother will be here to save me soon." She said._

* * *

"Ziva." Tony said when Talia was asleep and sedated. "Talia just tried to kill the doctor. I think it's time you tell me her connection with Saleem and Somalia."  
"Is she okay? I need to see her, Tony. The only ones that are able," Ziva paused before adding, "Or were able to calm her are my father or myself."  
"They sedated her, she should be asleep for at least an hour." He replied placing his arm around her waste and kissing her temple and closing his eyes. "I would like to know the whole story about Somalia. If you're ready to tell." Ziva placed her head against his chest and sighed.  
"Yes, Tony. I am ready. Let us go into Talia's room for more privacy."

* * *

_Talia was now bound to a chair in the same cellar. She could barely make out her mother's figure with two of her eyes swollen from the beatings.  
"Ima? Is that you, or have I passed?" Talia asked with a growing heart rate.  
"It is me, Talia." Ziva said kissing her daughter's forehead. "You will get out of this. I have made a deal with Saleem that they may take me and release you."  
"No, Ima." Talia responded vigorously shaking her head, "I will not leave without you." Saleem walked in the room with a few men.  
"Sorry to interrupt this precious moment between mother and daughter, but I think it is time Ziva be welcomed into this lovely camp. Aasim, take Talia." He told one of his men, "I will become comfortable with dear Ziva."  
Aasim took Talia into a neighboring cell where she saw nothing new, a concrete table, a water bucket, and a rag.  
"Aasim, I have already been tortured this way today." Talia begged, "Please no more. I can not do it anymore. Please."_

* * *

"We were both raped, beaten, and water boarded. Talia hasn't been able to take a step into water. Before we left she was a competitive swimmer. Olympic quality, Tony." She said, "Before Saleem had put a bag over my head to meet you, he told me he let Talia go." She said, "I later learned, when Gibbs shot Saleem he interrupted one of Talia's water boarding sessions. She was left all by herself at that camp. She found a jeep and drove herself to the main city in Somalia, Mogadishu. She went to the hospital where my father took care of her." Ziva finally finished. "That is why I am a terrible mother. I left my baby to die in the desert, Tony."  
"Ziva, you didn't know. You did not know! You're a wonderful mother. You were willing to sacrifice your life for hers." Tony said pulling her into his lap, "We can get her the help she needs. And we're going to be there for her every step of the way."  
"Tony." Ziva said looking into his eyes, "I love you." She said kissing him tenderly on the lips.  
"I love you too, Ziva. Forever." He added.

* * *

_Upon hearing the gun shots, Talia broke her chains. She walked into her mother's empty room to find Saleem dead on the floor with other men. She counted all twelve were dead. She new she had to get out of here before people came looking. Talia packed supplies, cleaned her cuts with matches found in Saleem's pockets. Once dressed in his clothes with the keys to his jeep she had a long journey to the city. She found the hospital and entered the emergency entrance.  
"Help!" She cried in Arabic.  
Talia had gotten the care she needed and was now admitted to the hospital. Now came the worst part of it all. Contacting her grandfather.  
"Eli." He spoke into the phone  
"Saba?" She asked trying to keep her voice lacking emotion.  
"Nechda, what happened? Are you alright? Where is Ziva?" He asked  
"I am at the hospital in Mogadishu. Ima was rescued I'm guessing by Americans. Saleem and his men were killed. Ima thought I had been released, but I had managed to free myself. Please come soon, Saba. I am scared."  
"I will be there in an hour. The flight will take no more than twenty minutes. I'm coming, motek, don't worry. Saba will be there."_

* * *

Talia finally came around to see her parents close together on the couch.  
"Talia, I am right here." Ziva said placing a hand on her daughters cheek. "You are alright, chamuda." Ziva said before singing a lullaby to her.  
"I am fine, Ima." Talia said when Ziva was done. "What happened? The last thing I remembered was shooting the gun man."  
"The other one knocked you out with a gun barrel to your head. You have a minor concussion, but we'll be able to take you home in a few minutes." Tony said placing Talia's hand in his own, "You really scared us there kid." He finished before kissing her hand.  
"I had really bad nightmares, Ima." Talia said squeezing both her parents hands.  
"I know. The doctors had to sedate you. They are getting worse." Ziva said sympathetically, "We will you get you help, to make them stop."  
"I don't want to." Talia said shaking her head, "I will not be more weakened than I already am."  
"No one will think any less of you, kid." Gibbs said walking into the room, "Your mom got the help she needed and now she's even stronger than before."

**A/N: Oh snap! And just FYI I got a whole bunch of ideas so not even close to writers block!****_ Same sha-bang, if there's more than 10 reviews, the next chapter will be up before Wednesday!_**** Love you guys! God bless!  
-Kristen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry about not updating on Wednesday! Same deal! Ten reviews or more and the next chapter gets put up that day! Also, who's pumped for Double Blind! I think Tiva is cannon we just don't know it! Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Talia somehow seemed to get worse after being brought home from the hospital.  
"Ima, I really do not want to go to this therapist. Please." She begged, "I opened the door to this and I can't do it anymore. I want to just stop thinking about it."  
"I know. It is hard. But, there is an American saying your father always used to tell me when I was going through this, 'You can not have a rainbow without a little rain. It means this will get worse before it gets better. Dad and I will take you to . And we'll be outside the whole time. Then you will come to work with us and help us." Ziva replied helping her daughter get ready for the day.  
When they reached the doctors office Talia was asked to go in alone and did so after throwing a worried look at her parents before entering the room.  
"I don't know how much more I can take, Tony." Ziva said placing her head on his shoulder letting a few tears spill over before quickly wiping them away.  
"I know." He responded kissing her temple and rubbing her back.

* * *

"So how are you, Talia?" The Asian doctor asked, "Can I get you anything?"  
"No I'm fine thanks." Talia replied  
"Well, we can get started. The hospital only wrote down you're suffering from an extreme case of PTSD."  
"Yeah. I was kept prisoner at a death camp in Somalia. I'm a retired Mossad officer." She said before starting her long painful story.  
"Okay. Well, it seems like your parents and their co-workers will help you through this difficult time. I'm going to give you a prescription for Paxil, it should help you sleep at night and will reduce your anxiety levels a lot. But, the side effects can be rough,unusual bone pain,coughing up blood. They aren't common, but they aren't un-heard of." He said, "Let's bring your parents in." When Tony and Ziva came into the room they say down on the couch opposite of two chairs occupied by and Talia.  
"So Talia does have a bad case of PTSD. I have prescribed some anti-anxiety medications that she can take, three times a day. I don't think she should go back to school for a few weeks to months. She's a smart girl and she already has graduated. I think the main thing she needs right now is to be surrounded by people she loves." He said, then added, "I also think it would be beneficial to meet once a week. My receptionists can help schedule your next appointment." He said before showing then to the door.

* * *

Back at NCIS, Gibbs was informing the team of Talia.  
"So that's why she has PTSD." He said after finishing telling her story.  
"I can't believe that we left her boss, we should have checked the camp before leaving." McGee said placing his head in his hands.  
"She's such a strong girl." Abby sobbed, "She can get through this. We'll help her." The others nodded with moist eyes as well.  
"Exactly, Abbs. We need to help Talia." Gibbs said placing a hand on her shoulder and kissing her cheek. "They should be getting back from their appointment any minute. Let's be gentle, but act like nothing is wrong with Talia. Just be kind."  
Tony, Ziva, and Talia all stepped out of the elevator to see everything normal. The team was down in the bullpen.  
"How are you kid?" Gibbs asked Talia.  
"I'll be good, Gibbs. Thanks." She said kindly pulling up a chair to her mother's desk.  
"Talia." Vance said from the stairs, "May I see you in my office for a moment? There's someone I'd like you to meet."  
Talia walked into Vance's office to see him and girl around the age of Talia with a resemblance to Vance.  
"Kayla, this is Talia. Talia, this is Kayla. Do you girls want to go out and get some breakfast?" Vance asked with a small smile.

* * *

Once Talia and Kayla were sitting down at the diner Kayla looked up from her menu.  
"So, what's up?" She said awkwardly.  
"Your father is a great man, but it is not necessary for you to be kind to me on the circumstances." Talia replied with a sad smile.  
"I'm not. Ever since my mom died, everyone treats me different I don't really have friends anymore." Kayla stated letting her eyes wander down.  
"You're a strong girl, Kayla. We can get through this together." Talia said taking Kayla's hand in her own and giving her a subtle nod.

* * *

A few weeks had past and Talia seemed to be getting a lot better. Tony, Ziva, and Talia were all asleep when Tony and Ziva were awakened by a petrifying scream.  
"She probably forgot to take her medicine. I got this." Tony said groggily before running into Talia's room to find her in a ball on her bed crying quietly.  
"Tal, did you forget to take your medicine?" Tony asked gently bringing her into his arms on the bed.  
"It September 23rd." She said lying her head into his chest, "Saleem has been dead for four years. Uncle Ari has been dead for nine. And Isaac, for three."  
Tony was beyond confused. He knew she was reliving Somalia by the marking of Saleem's death, and he knew Ari was close with Talia before he went rouge, but who was Isaac? When Talia had calmed down and fallen asleep in Tony's arms he placed her back in bed and went back to Ziva's room with his mind going a mike a minute.  
"Is she alright, Tony?" Ziva asked  
"She's fine." Tony answered before hesitating, "Ziva who's Isaac?"  
Ziva's eyes went wide and she took a deep breath.  
"Tony I did not want to tell you this way." Ziva said taking his hands in hers briefly before he ripped them away with anger in his eyes.  
"What?" He spat harshly, "She's not my kid?"  
"No, Tony. She is. Isaac is... Isaac was... Talia had a twin. And he died on a Mossad mission my father had sent him on three years ago today."

**A/N: Please review! Again sorry for no chapter on Wednesday! Love you guys! God bless!  
-****_Kristen_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did.  
A/N: How about that double blind! Don't poke the bears best friend!**

* * *

Talia was a mess on September 23rd. Ziva was worried and finally went into her bedroom to find Talia lying on her bed with a blank expression on her face. Ziva laid down next to her and took her hand.  
"Rough day?" She asked softly  
"Yes." Talia responded simply not taking her eyes off the spot on the wall. "Ima, who killed Ari?"  
"Talia, you must understand. When he died, he was not the person who raised you. He was no longer Ari, he was a monster when he died." Ziva said running her hand over her daughters face.  
"I know you, Ima. I also know you know who killed him. I know he needed to die. He told me he was not going to come back from this assignment in America. He told Isaac and I that we would never see him again."  
"Talia, I got a phone call that day. It was from your Saba. He told me Ari had gone rouge and I was to kill him, but I could not believe him. Anyway, I had gone to Gibbs' house and found Ari there with a gun pointed at Gibbs I could not let him kill another innocent American. I killed Ari." Ziva said  
"No." Talia said getting up from the bed, "You could not have killed your own brother. It is not possible." She said leaving the room and going into the living room where Tony was sitting in.  
"Talia. Please, you must understand. He was going to kill Gibbs." Ziva said  
"You promised me when I was a child we would never have secrets in our family. You promised." Talia yelled.  
"I am sorry." Ziva cried tears spilling down her face.  
"You are not the only one keeping secrets, Ima." Talia spat, "I am not a virgin, I am a Catholic, I still believe Isaac is alive along with Aasim. And I also think of myself as a fool for trusting you for seventeen years of my life." She said before grabbing her bag and Ziva's keys from the table, "I will be at Gibbs' house."  
"What just happened?" Tony asked gently from the couch.  
"I can't, Tony." She said before entering their bedroom and closing the door.  
"Ziva" he called through the door, "Talk to me."  
"Tony, if I tell you, you will have the same reaction as Talia." She said  
"You killed Ari. I know Ziva." He said walking into their bedroom, "And I still love you."  
"How can you?" Ziva asked with disgust dripping from her voice, "How can you possibly love a women who killed her own brother?" She said  
"Gibbs told me before you were assigned to the team. I'm not gonna lie, I thought you were insane, but you did it to save an innocent man's life. You saved Gibbs. You didn't kill your brother, you killed the monster inside your brother that needed to be put to rest." He said kissing her forehead and closing his eyes.

* * *

Gibbs was working in his basement when he heard someone come down the stairs.  
"What can I do for you, kid?" Gibbs asked not taking his eyes off his wood work.  
"Is this where he died?" Talia asked not taking a step off the stairs.  
"She told you, didn't she?" He said putting his tools and facing her. Talia held in a sob and nodded.  
"He was the closest thing I had to a father, Gibbs. I was still a child when he left, but I knew he wasn't the same. I knew he had to be ended. I just can't process that Ima ended it though." She said taking a single step off the stairs into the basement.  
"Come here." He said opening his arms to her, "I know it hurts. But, Talia everything happens for a reason. If your mom didn't kill Ari, I would be dead and she wouldn't have been on our team. And I never would have gotten to meet you." He said squeezing her closer to him.  
"When does it stop hurting, to loose a loved one?" She asked into his shoulder.  
"I'm not gonna lie to you, kid. It always hurts. But eventually, the pain gets more bearable. When I lost my wife and daughter it killed me. And I changed in ways I'll never come back from. But, I just like to think how much fun they must be having in heaven. No pain, sorrow, suffering. Must be nice." He said shaking his head of depressing thoughts, "Which is why you and I have to appreciate the little things. We've been through quite a lot, Talia. We're independent because we had to be, but you don't need to anymore."  
"Neither do you, Gibbs. You have family to lean on." She said wiping her tear streaked face.

* * *

"Ziva, I love you so much." Tony said cradling her face in his hands, "Talia is a strong girl, she can get through this. Gibbs is probably helping her right now it'll be fine."  
"What if it isn't, Tony?" Ziva said shaking her head, "What if our family can't come back from this?"  
"We will." Tony answered confidently, "We're a strong family." He added before capturing her lips in his in a kiss full of passion and love.

* * *

Gibbs and Talia were working on an almost finished toy chest.  
"What do you do when you're done with it?" Talia asked curiously  
"Usually take it down to the hospital. Sick kids need toys." He replied nonchalantly not looking up from his work.  
"Very generous of you, Gibbs." She said with a genuine smile. Gibbs hadn't seen her happy in a long time, it was nice. Just then there was a knock on the door. It was odd because everyone Gibbs knew, knew he didn't have locks on his doors. The pair barreled up the stairs to the door. Gibbs opened the door to see a tall young man with dark short hair, green eyes, and tan skin identical to Talia's.  
"Isaac?" Talia sobbed running into his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Curve ball! Love you guys! Ten reviews and next chapter will be up by the drop of a hat! Love you guys! God bless!  
-****_Kristen_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Wish I did.  
A/N: I'm seriously so nervous for the finale! Ten reviews and the next chapter will be up!**

* * *

Talia sobbed into her brother's shirt until her eyes couldn't produce anymore tears while Isaac did the same.  
"I thought you were dead." He choked out. "I came here to see Gibbs. To get closer of my dead mother and sister." He finished looking at Gibbs.  
"Well, come inside. Seems you have a lot to catch up on." Gibbs said motioning for the two siblings to follow him inside.

* * *

Back at the David-DiNozzo residence Tony and Ziva were watching a movie to pass the time until Talia was ready to come home. This day was just as hard for Ziva as anyone else if not the hardest on her. Today would mark the day she lost her son. Her heart ached at the thought that Tony would never meet his son.  
Tony was having dark thoughts as well. it hurt him that his daughter was hurting and the new information that he once did have a son, tore a big whole in his heart. A phone called the couple out of their dark thoughts.  
"Hello?" Tony answered. By the look on his face Ziva could tell the voice on the other line had given Tony bad news. "Okay, boss. We'll be there in fifteen." He finished before hanging up. "Ziva." He said cautiously.  
"What is it? Is Talia alright?" She said before going towards the door for her purse and shoes.  
"She's fine." Tony said, "Honey, sit down. You need too be sitting when you here this." He warned before taking a deep breath, "Isaac is at Gibbs' house."

* * *

In the car ride, Ziva was nervously playing with her hands until Tony reached over the console and put his right hand into her left.  
"It'll be fine. I'm more nervous than you." He said half jokingly. When they pulled into Gibbs' driveway they got out of the car and reached the door. Ziva reached for the door knob with a trembling hand, but Tony caught it in his own.  
"Ziva David." He said cupping her face, "You will be fine. I promise. This is a good thing." He said kissing her tenderly on the lips before opening the door.  
When they opened the door they saw Gibbs sitting in the chair opposite of the couch Talia and Isaac were on.  
Isaac stood up at about Tony's height to greet his parents.  
"Ima." He said before Ziva melted into his arms and squeezed him tight. The embrace lasted for a while, but when Ziva reluctantly pulled away she saw Isaac turn to Tony.  
"You must be my father, Tony. It is an honor to meet you." He said before bringing his father into a warm hug.  
When the five were seated in the living room, Ziva put her arm around Isaac.  
"Tell." Was all she had to say before Isaac sighed.  
"Ima, you make me feel like a young boy again." He said trying to lighten the mood, "Ilan had put me on a mission, I was to fake my death. After he killed Saba and since fled, I am safe for now to be alive again. But, while the assignment was going on, he told me you and Talia had been killed in Somalia. I came here to Gibbs for closure." He said before running a hand over his face, "But Ilan is still out there, and he told me before he left, he will not stop until the line of Davids are whipped out." He finished grimly.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! See you all after the finale, sooner I hope! Love you guys! God bless!  
-****_Kristen_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. The things I would do if I did...**

**A/N: I AM ****SO**** SORRY! I had final exams and then an acting workshop for the past two weeks, but I'm back!  
P.S- In my defense I didn't get 10 reviews on the last chapter!**

* * *

_"But Ilan is still out there, and he told me before he left, he will not stop until the line of Davids are whipped out." He finished grimly._

Gibbs let out a frustrated sigh, this wasn't okay. "I'm calling McGee. He'll take you to a safe house." He said before getting up to make the call.  
"No, Gibbs. I will not let Ilan run my life." Ziva replied determined to win this dispute.  
"It's not just your life you have to think about, Zi." Tony countered softly, but sternly.

* * *

Two hours later the family was settled into the safe house, Tony and Isaac were in the kitchen while Ziva and Talia were in the living room.  
"So you knew about Talia and I the whole time, but you chose to leave Ima?" Isaac asked trying to sound casual  
"No. Your mom and I call it fate. I didn't know about Talia until she came to NCIS and I didn't know about you until last night actually. Tal woke up from a nightmare and she told me about it." Tony said before taking a deep breath, "Isaac, you're my son. I love your mom and sister as do I love you. Very much. I just thought you should know." He finished adding a nervous chuckle and smile.  
"I love you too, Abba." Isaac said returning a matching grin to his fathers before joining his mother and sister in the living room.  
A few hours later, a knock was heard at the door, Tony and Ziva went to answer the door revealing Vance and Kayla at the door.  
"Talia!" Kayla exclaimed making her way into the house to greet her best friend.  
"How are you guys?" Vance asked when the three adults were alone.  
"Annoyed that Ilan hasn't made a move yet." Ziva answered with a sigh.  
"Talia." Vance said, "A quick word please." When Talia met Vance on the porch he reached in his jacked pocket to pull out an envelope. "Your grand-father wrote me this. It's addressed to a ' ' he only told me to give it to said 'T. David' if something were to happen to Ziva. I found it while going through Jackie's things. I thought you might want it."  
Talia saw the pain in the mans eyes.  
"Leon." She said gently, using his first name to show she wanted to me equal with him, "I know what it is like losing people, I've lost some of the most important people in my life. But, it is important to stay strong for others. But, that doesn't mean to hide your emotions from the people you are supporting." She finished giving Vance a light hug pretending not to see his tears.  
"I'll get Kayla. We just wanted to see how you were all holding up, we'll be back tomorrow."  
In the privacy of the bathroom, Talia took the sealed envelope out of her boot and began to read.

_My dearest Talia,  
It seems your Ima nor I am no longer around to see you anymore. I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am. Not just for leaving you, but for everything I have done in the past. I raised you wrong and failed you as a grandfather. You truly amaze me by the grace you have to forgive me. I love you so much, Talia. Never forget that even when the worst happens, I will always be there for you. Even if my heart is not beating. It will be okay. Saba is there._

With damp eyes Talia folded the letter again and sat on the bathroom floor for quite sometime.

* * *

"Kids are asleep." Ziva said sitting on the couch curling into Tony's side. "It's been a big day."  
"Do you remember Agent Lee?" Tony asked off subject.  
"Yes, she was a great agent. I hope her daughter will go onto do great things. Why?" Ziva asked skeptical on where he was going with this.  
"That was the first time I saw you cry. I pretended I didn't notice. Was it because it reminded you of your sister or our daughter?" He replied  
"Our daughter. There was that time, when I had bargained for her to return to Israel and Saleem to take me. It made me grateful, that Talia and I both walked away from it, but it just brought me back to what if it didn't work out." Ziva said gently kissing Tony on the lips.

Meanwhile, in Talia and Isaac's room they lay awake.  
"Do you think we will get him?" Talia asked her brother  
"If he does not make a move in ten hours, I think we shall take matters into our own hands. It is what Saba would want." He told his sister before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Next chapter might be up in the next twenty-four hours if I get ten reviews on the chapter! If not, I'll see you all on Wednesday! Love you! God bless!  
-****_Kristen_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I sure wish I did.  
A/N: Okay, guys. Here's the deal, ****_I haven't been updating because I'm getting little to none reviews and I see all of you who have followed, so if you could drop by a single response, that'd be great and it would get me updating in no time_****. Also, you can't get a rainbow without a little rain. So it's about to get a little stormy up in here. I'll see you after the chapter.**

* * *

The next morning, Talia woke up at three due to a nightmare that luckily didn't cause screaming. She slipped out of the uncomfortable safe-house bed to go into the kitchen for water. When she padded into the kitchen, she found Tony sitting at the table blankly staring out the window.  
"Dad?" Talia said softly, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm good, kid." Tony replied pulling her close, "it all just makes sense now." When Talia asked her father to elaborate, he took a deep breath before saying, "Before your grandfather came to town, we found that undercover picture of your mom in the pregnancy stomach. When we took that picture, she said something about bringing up the past or something. When I asked her to explain she didn't say anything. Just little hints that I should've picked up to realize you guys existed."  
"You know she would've told you eventually, right?" Talia told her father, "It's just somethings aren't easy for her to talk about." Tony agreed before Talia added, "That's not the only thing that's keeping you awake. What else is bothering you?"  
Tony's brow furrowed at her statement. "I didn't want to tell you until it was all over." He paused trying to find the right words, "Your mom left to go meet Bodnar."  
"Are you serious?" Talia yelled probably waking up Isaac in the process. "Alone?" Talia pulled away from her father and went into her shared room with her brother slamming the door.  
Isaac was sitting on the bed fully dressed with two back-packs in between him.  
"I heard the entire conversation. Are you ready to go find them?" He asked getting up.  
"No. He will never let us go. I'll call Kayla and Jared to cover for us. Go entertain him until I can fix this

* * *

Kayla and Jared were to take the places of Isaac and Talia while they went to search for Bodnar and their mother.  
"Just stay in the room and whatever you do, don't let Tony see you. You guys can even go back to sleep." Talia said before climbing out the window with Isaac.  
Once outside the house, Talia called McGee.  
"Hello?" He answered with a voice thick from sleep.  
"McGee. It's Talia. Tony and Gibbs needs to know the coordinates of Ziva's phone." She said smoothly lying to avoid Tony or anyone else catching onto them. "Thank you McGee." Talia said before hanging up." She's at US National Arboretum." She told her brother. The pair started running in that direction as the rain stated to pick up.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the house, it was close to dawn and Tony knew Talia nor Isaac were asleep. He went to check on them to find two bodies covered in sheets.  
"Guys." Tony said, "I know you're not asleep." He pulled the covers from the bed to find Jared and Kayla Vance in the place of Talia and Isaac. "Where are they?" Tony yelled angrily.

* * *

"Ima!" Isaac exclaimed to Ziva leading his younger sister through the pouring rain.

"What are you two doing here?" Ziva said with a very apparent scold in her voice, "This is dangerous! How did you find me? What does Tony have to say about this?"  
"He doesn't know..." Talia said, "But, he's probably figured it out by now. When will Bodnar be here?"  
"Three minutes." Ziva answered looking at her watch, "I want you two gone by then."  
"Ima." Isaac sighed, "We're not leaving you. We want Ilan dead as much as you do."  
Just then, a black car pulled up to the park and a very alone Ilan Bodnar approached the three Israelis.  
"Ah, my favorite Davids." Ilan greeted, "How are you?"  
"Cut the crap, Bodnar." Ziva said pretending not to notice Tony and Gibbs in the trees, "Why did you want to meet?"  
"I want to make you a deal, Ziva." Ilan answers with an evil smile, "If you and your American allies stop your search for me, I'll spare you one of your children." He finished grabbing Talia in a swift move and placing a gun barrel against her temple.  
Ziva's heart stopped at the sight of Ilan Bodnar placing a gun against her daughter's head.  
Talia ever so subtlety nodded her head so Bodnar wouldn't notice before she turned around and punched him in the face.  
Gibbs and Tony emerged from the trees right after Talia pulled the gun from Bodnar, but not before Ilan wrestled her to the ground. Because of the wet grass, Talia couldn't break free. Bodnar quickly snapped Talia's arm clearly breaking it before getting up to face the others. Everyone's blood was boiling, Ziva went to aid to her daughter's broken arm and call 911 while the others took down Bodnar.  
Tony was furious, with himself, with Bodnar, with the entire situation, he drew his gun on Ilan and told him not to move.  
Gibbs was beyond raging, he promised Talia she could always count on him and he let her down.  
While the two men fought with Ilan, Isaac knew what he had to do to protect his family, Ilan drew his gun, Isaac lunged at him.

* * *

The EMTs pulled up to the scene to see a frantic, sobbing Ziva not leaving a worried Talia, but both looking towards two men on the ground, both with fatal wounds.

**A/N: Don't hate! Next chapter will be up soon! And in the process of a NEW story! Love you guys! God bless!  
-****_Kristen_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Just to let you know, I have chapter fourteen typed and ready to go. It was originally supposed to be chapter thirteen, but I cut it in half! ****Also, just wanted to let you know you guys can all follow me on tumblr! My URL is dat-ncis-life**

* * *

"Isaac!" Tony exclaimed holding a firm, bloody hand against his son's chest, "Stay with me!"  
Just then the EMTs arrived and loaded Isaac and Talia into separate ambulances. Tony rode with Isaac while Ziva rode with Talia. When they reached the hospital, both unconscious teens were whisked away to surgery. In the waiting room, there was nothing, but silence.  
"What about Ilan?" Abby asked.  
"Shot him in the knee cap and shoulder." Gibbs said, "I'm going for coffee. Abbs, McGee you're with me."  
"This is all my fault." Tony finally spoke with a lump in his throat, "Both of our children are in surgery because I couldn't watch them."  
"No, Tony." Ziva stated grabbing both hands, "If it's anyone's fault, it is mine."  
"These next few weeks will be hell, Ziva." Tony said letting the tears finally spill over onto his face, "It's no ones fault, but Bodnar's. We need to be on our A-game for Isaac and Talia." He finished placing a tender kiss on her lips. "I love you."  
Just them the doors opened revealing a doctor dressed in scrubs.  
"Family of Isaac and Talia David?" She asked.  
"Mother and father." Tony said wrapping an arm around Ziva. The doctor sat down and took a deep breath.  
"Well, I'm Doctor Garcia. I'm the lead doctor on Isaac, but I'll also be helping out with Talia." Doctor Garcia took another deep breath and looked down at her clip board, "Talia will most likely gain full function in her wrist again, half of her radius is completely shattered. But, we were able to repair that during surgery. She's going to have to be in a cast for six months and then six months of physical therapy."  
Tony and Ziva let out a small sigh of relief, "And Isaac?" Ziva asked  
"We were able to remove the bullet, Isaac is very lucky. The bullet was one sixteenth of an inch from his aorta. But, because of scaring and respiratory trauma, we're going to put him in a medically induced coma. We did intubate and put him on a ventilator."  
"How serious is it?" Tony asked with moist eyes and a lump in his throat while clutching a sobbing Ziva to his chest.  
"Odds are coming up." Doctor Garcia answered, "When we first brought him in, his survival rate was a twenty percent, but it's around a sixty percent now. I can take you to see them if you'd like."  
When Ting and Ziva reached Isaac's room in the ICU, they were pleased to see Talia's bed next to her brother's.  
"Talia's doctor will be in soon." Doctor Garcia said before leaving.  
"Tony." Ziva said leaning into him, "It's bad."  
"Ziva you can't think that way. We talked about this." Tony responded softly, but sternly before bringing her into a passionate kiss. The two stood there kissing in their kids' hospital room for what felt like hours.  
"Excuse me." The doctor said awkwardly, when the couple turned around, they were shocked to see Jeanne Benoit standing in scrubs with a chart in hand.  
"Tony?" She asked with a smile on her face, "How do you know these kids?"  
"I'm their dad, Jeanne." He replied intertwining him and Ziva's fingers.  
"We're gonna start waking up Talia. You guys are welcome to have a seat." Jeanne said pretending the previous conversation never happened. Tony say down and pulled Ziva extremely close to him. When Talia began waking up she looked around the room nervously and began hyperventilating. Tony and Ziva both jumped to their feet.  
"Talia." Tony said calmly, "It's daddy. You're okay. Everything is okay. Just try to breath." When Talia was finally calmed down she took a sip of water offered from Ziva.  
"Talia." Jeanne said, "I'm Doctor Benoit. I'll be helping out with you and your brother."  
"What happened?" Talia asked, "Where's Ilan? What about Isaac?"  
"He's over there." Ziva said rubbing calming circles in her daughter's back while pointing to Isaac in his hospital bed before embracing a sobbing Talia.  
"It's not fair." She said sobbing into her mother. Talia had never seen her brother so weak and pale and helpless, "It shouldn't have to be this way."  
"It'll be okay, Tal." Tony said kissing her on the temple.

* * *

When Talia was finally calmed down, Jeanne spoke up, "Everything seems good. I think we're going to start waking up Isaac tomorrow night." She paused before taking a deep breath, "Tony, can I talk to you for a second?"  
"Yeah I could use some coffee." Tony responded, "I'll get you some tea and a sandwich." He said to Ziva, but before she could protest he cut her off, "You need to eat something and tea calms you down." He finished before kissing her longer than needed for reassurance and for Jeanne's benefit then going to Talia's bed and kissing her head.  
Once out of the hospital room, Tony attempted to make small talk.  
"I see you switched to pediatrics."  
"I don't want to hear small talk, Tony." Jeanne said, "You've been married with teenage kids the whole time."  
"No. For the record, I just found out they existed. And Ziva and I aren't married it's complicated." He countered  
"I still care about you." Jeanne suddenly said, "I mean, I still have feelings for you."  
"No." Tony said, "How low can you get?" He asked with a rising voice, "My daughter may _never_ get function back in her hand, the last time she was in a hospital was to treat PTSD. My son has a forty percent chance he's going to _die_, not to mention he's already on life support. And even if all this wasn't going on, I would never do that to Ziva, I love her." He finished before walking away.  
When he came back to the hospital room, he saw Ziva sitting on the floor and Talia sitting groggily in a wheel chair outside a closed door with moist eyes.  
"What happened?" Tony said preparing himself for the worst.

**A/N: Thoughts? Reviews please! Also, I don't really know where the story is going. So some suggestions would be AMAZING. Thanks! Love you guys! God bless!  
-****_Kristen_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm gonna start a new Tiva story and would love some editors! ****_Feel free to PM me please!_**** Also you can follow me on tumblr: dat-ncis-life **

* * *

_"What happened?" Tony said preparing himself for the worst_.  
"He had a seizure." Talia answered getting up and falling into her father's open arms, "Dad, I'm so sorry for leaving. It's all my fault." She sobbed  
"Talia Adina David." Tony said cradling her face in his hands, "It is _not_ your fault, we'll make it through this."  
"We think he had a bad reaction to the surgery. We're going to run some tests and have an ICU nurse as well as Doctor Benoit here watching twenty-four-seven." Doctor Garcia said  
"Actually." Tony spoke up, "Can we request you? Doctor Benoit shouldn't be on this case."  
"How bad is it?" Talia asked weakly.  
"It's not looking up, folks." She replied, "The odds of Isaac waking up are slim. And even if he does, he's going to have a lot of brain damage. If you're religious, I suggest sending up a lot of prayers."

* * *

While Ziva reluctantly went home to shower and sleep, Gibbs watched Isaac while Tony went for more coffee. On his way to the cafeteria, he passed the chapel and saw Talia out of her wheel chair kneeling at a pew with tears streaming down her face.  
As he sat beside her, he felt his heart getting heavy. "Oh, Tal." Tony said pulling her into his arms, "It'll be okay." He whispered kissing her temple.  
"It's not fair." She sobbed angrily, "Why him? Why now? We just got him back."  
"You can't be weak now, Tali." He said using a nickname never used for her, "Between you and me, you are the strongest person in our family. You're the one that wakes us up at the crack of dawn on a Sunday morning to learn about Jesus. You need to keep the faith for all of us." Tony encouraged, "Maybe this is all just part of the master plan."  
"Yeah." Talia scoffed, "Just like how Isaac and I were planned."  
"Maybe your mom and I didn't plan you guys, but God did." Tony offered.  
"I guess." Talia sighed feeling better and finding comfort in her father's embrace. The two sat like that for a solid twenty minutes just finding comfort and love in each other. "I'm gonna go see Gibbs." She stated getting up.  
"Take it easy, Tal. You just had surgery." Tony said while she was leaving. When he was finally alone in the chapel he looked up towards the stain glass windows, "Let's see if I still know how to do this." He said before getting on his knees to pray.  
Meanwhile, back in the room Jeanne came into check on Talia's arm.  
"You really should be in bed." Jeanne told Talia who was now sitting on the small couch next to Gibbs.  
"How do you know my dad?" Talia asked getting to the point.  
"We dated for a while. About six or seven years ago." Jeanne said not looking up from her chart.  
"That's awkward." Talia replied bluntly.  
"Tell me about it." Jeanne said getting up, "Try to rest, I'll see you tomorrow." Once she had left Talia turned towards Gibbs.  
"So tell me the real story." She said.  
"She was an assignment. He had to date her to get close to her father. He got to close. He didn't follow rule-"  
"Eleven." Talia cut him off, "When a job is done walk away." Talia took a deep breath to say something again, but before she could Isaac's heart monitors went off and he started violently shaking in his bed. Gibbs ran to the nurse station and yelled for help. In a matter of seconds nurses and doctors were surrounding Isaac. Talia tried to get close to him only to be pulled back by Gibbs. He pulled her out of the room and into the hallway. It took everything in Talia's body to hold back her tears.  
"Talia." Gibbs said softly, "Remember what I said about being independent." He stated before she fell into his open arms and started sobbing.

* * *

When Ziva came back to the hospital, she saw Gibbs holding a sobbing Talia in his arms. Tony rounded the corner and saw the scene in front of him and took off into a sprint.  
"Had another seizure." Gibbs said before Doctor Garcia emerged from the room. After briefing them on the case Doctor Garcia took a deep breath before saying, "I would start preparing yourselves for the worst..."

* * *

By the time midnight came, Ziva made Tony go home for a shower and sleep.  
"I love you." Tony said kissing her repeatedly finding comfort on her lips before leaving.  
When he got home, he saw their family photos on the piano and finally lost it, Tony cried for two hours until his eyes couldn't produce anymore tears.  
He went into the kitchen for water, until his eyes found a bottle of whiskey. By the time the bottle was gone, his vision and speech were blurred beyond belief.  
Suddenly, the door bell rang, he opened the door to reveal Jeanne. She could smell the strong stench of Jack Daniels on him, she knew it was _so_ wrong, but also her only chance. She gave into temptation and kissed Tony. The two kissed in the door way before a very drunk Tony pulled her inside. Neither heard the door open.  
"Son of a bitch, DiNozzo." Gibbs growled. "Benoit. Out. I'll deal with you later." When Jeanne finally left, Gibbs went up to a still very drunk Tony. Gibbs gave him a very harsh Gibbs' slap effectively sobering him up. "What the hell were you thinking?" He yelled. "This is the last thing your family needs."  
"I wasn't, Boss." Tony said with shame and sorrow dripping into his voice.  
"Obviously." Gibbs said, "Now get up. I came to get you because your son is awake. It's a miracle, Tony."  
Even in this situation Tony couldn't help, but smile. Isaac was awake!  
"You're not gonna tell Ziva, are you?" Tony asked scared.  
"No. You are." Gibbs said simply heading for the door and waiting for Tony to follow.

* * *

**A/N: Prepare yourselves for the amount of feels in the coming chapters. Love you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews keep them coming! And PM for the new story! Love you guys! God bless! **

**-****_Kristen_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! **

**A/N: I know Cote is leaving and it hurts, but I will ****NOT**** stop writing. I've just been terribly busy. Cote leaving sucks, but stay optimistic. And if anyone needs someone to talk to don't hesitate to PM me! I **_NEED_** more Internet friends. But my BEST Internet friend, Valerie helped me A LOT with this chapter. Go check out her account! It's ********. Also, just bear with me here you guys! It hurt a lot to write this chapter, so I'm open to hear about your feels after reading. **

**Tumblr: Dat-ncis-life**

* * *

The ride to the hospital was nothing, but silence until Gibbs finally spoke up, "You know if one of you needs a transfer, it won't be her, DiNozzo."  
"I know, Boss." Tony said, "I really don't want to tell her. Can't we just keep it a secret? We both know it will never happen again..."  
"If you don't tell her, I will." Gibbs spat getting out of the car.

* * *

"You scared the crap out of us." Talia said holding into her brother's swollen hand.  
_'How much longer does the tube have to be down my throat?_' Isaac scribbled into his dry erase board.  
"Thirty minutes." Ziva answered taking his other hand._'Abba_?' He wrote. "Any second." Ziva replied swabbing his mouth again._'Bodnar_?' "He died from an infection due to the bullets."

* * *

When Tony and Gibbs arrived back, Tony took off into a sprint to see his son.  
"Hey, buddy." He said kissing his son's forehead. "Scared us pretty bad there for a while."  
When Isaac's breathing tube was out and he had the energy to talk, he told them all he loved them before quickly falling asleep, not long before Talia.  
"I'm going for coffee." Gibbs said giving Tony a knowing look before leaving. Tony took a seat on the couch next to Ziva, she pulled him close and kissed him before pulling away harshly and looking him into the eyes.  
"Prada perfume and Este Lauder lipstick." Ziva stated shoving him angrily and wiping her lips.  
"Ziva, I can explain." Tony said.  
"Please do." She responded crossing her arms.  
"I got home and saw our family photo. I lost it. Ziva, I cried until my tears couldn't produce anymore tears. I went to the kitchen for water and found whiskey. I gave into temptation and almost drank myself to alcohol poisoning." He paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "Jeanne came over unannounced and the next thing I knew Gibbs was yelling at me."  
"Did you kiss her back?" Ziva asked balling her fists to keep her rage inside.  
"Zi, I was drunk off my ass." He argued.  
"I want an answer." She demanded. They waited there in silence with the only noise of Isaac's heart monitor before Tony finally nodded. "If Gibbs had not stopped you, would you have slept with her?"  
"I don't know. I don't want to think about it." He responded honestly rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Well, this is the last thing the kids need is for us to be like this, but no way will I ever let this go without us talking about it." Ziva stated, "I want to put this on pause for two weeks. And then we can talk about it."

* * *

_Two weeks later... _

Isaac and Talia were both home from the hospital and doing great. Isaac went to physical and occupational therapy twice a week while Talia went once a week. Isaac was known around the hospital as the miracle boy, he didn't have any brain damage and just needed to learn how to walk without limping. In the past two weeks, Tony and Ziva put up quite a charade and sometimes Tony even bought it himself if it wasn't for the look of disgust Ziva gave him every time they kissed. Currently, Isaac and Talia were at physical therapy and Tony arranged for Abby and McGee to take them to lunch after, he knew this was going to be long and ugly.  
"Can we talk?" He asked  
"Yeah, I guess we should." Ziva replied marking her page in her book and looking up at him, "Talk."  
"I love you, Ziva David. And whatever this is, is killing me. It hurts me to see the look of disgust on your face every time I kiss you." He sighed, "I want to fix this."  
"How would you feel?" She asked, "Tony, our son was dying. At that point I did not think he was going to make it. I was worried you were not going to be there when he died. What if I came home and had sex with an ex-boyfriend?" She took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing, "What would you do?" She asked with a raising voice, "Answer me!" She finally yelled.  
"That's different and you know it." He yelled back at her.  
"Tell me, Tony." Ziva said in a sarcastic making tone, "If Gibbs did not come in when he did, would you have had sex with her?" Ziva saw him flinch at the accusation, but continued, "Maybe in our bed?"  
"I don't know how many god damn times I need to remind you I was drunk before you finally believe it." Tony yelled jabbing out a finger at her.  
"Another broken promise you mean?" She countered with a bitter laugh. "You promised me after I came back from Somalia that you would no longer drink out of sorrow."  
"So it all comes back to your poor summer of torture, again Ziva?" He said before thinking about what he said.  
"No!" She shouted, "This is about you shoving your tongue down Jeanne's throat. This is about not being faithful to this family. You have no right to turn tables and bring up Somalia." She took a deep breath trying not to let his words effect her, "I don't want you here. We need a break. I can't even look at you, Tony."  
"Ziva, please. Please don't do this." He pleaded with a rising lump in his throat reaching his arms out for her only to be roughly shoved away.  
"I need time, Tony." She said with no emotion in her voice, "Maybe we can try in a month."  
"Okay." Tony accepted, "But, let me tell you this, Ziva David. I will not give up on us. I may have messed this up beyond repair, but I will never stop trying. I will love you until my heart stops beating and long after that. You are the love of my life, nothing will change that. Ever." He got up to pack and when he came out of their room he pecked her cheek, slightly disappointed when she wouldn't look at him, " I'm so sorry for everything. I love you."

* * *

Abby pulled up to the house to see Tony's car gone. With an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach she bid the twins goodbye. "Thank you go the ride, Abby." Talia and Isaac said as they got out of the car. When they walked into the house, they heard a distant cry coming from Tony and Ziva's bedroom. The pair walked into the room to see Ziva in the middle of the bed holding in sobs.  
"Ima!" Talia said climbing on the left side of the bed while Isaac climbed in the right.  
"What happened?" Isaac asked worriedly, "Where's Dad?"  
"Guys." Ziva sniffed, "I need to tell you something. You both need to handle it like adults. The night Isaac woke up, Tony cheated on me with Dr. Benoit. He was drunk and she came here, but we're just taking a break."  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Talia asked obviously upset.  
"You guys needed to physically heal before all of this started. We only discussed it a few hours ago while you guys were at therapy. This doesn't change Tony's love for you also. It just changed my relationship with him."  
When there was a long silence after Ziva's words, she tightened her grip on her teenagers. "Ata kol khayay." She whispered softly.  
"You are our entire life too, Ima." Isaac said in a hushed tone.  
"We're going to go." Talia said pressing a kiss to her mother's cheek. "We'll be back before midnight. I know you want to be alone, but I'm going to call Abby to come over."

* * *

"Where am I taking you?" Talia asked from the driver seat. Due to his condition, Isaac couldn't drive until he was cleared by a physical therapist.  
"McGee said Dad is at his place." Isaac responded.  
When he got out of the car after thanking his sister and promising to take his pain medicine he took a deep breath and went inside McGee's complex. He knocked on the door to see a tired looking McGee.  
"He's drowning in scotch." McGee said letting in Isaac.  
"Highland Park?" Isaac asked mockingly, "A little expensive to drown your sorrows in, eh?"  
"I take it she told you." Tony slurred.  
"McGee, this bottle yours?" Isaac called  
"No." Tim responded from the other room, "He brought it with him." Isaac nodded before shattering the bottle into thousands of glass pieces on the floor.  
"My mother is the strongest person in the entire world. And you broke her?" Isaac shouted furiously.  
"I was drunk." Tony fired back.  
"Just like you are now?" Isaac countered "This is not okay. You are better than this. Call me when you're sober. Love you, Dad." Isaac said, "Clean this up." He said pointing at the broken bottle, but both knew he wasn't referring to the shattered whiskey on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Thoughts? New chapter will be up this week! Pinky promise! Love you guys! God bless  
-****_Kristen_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
A/N: Told you guys I would be back soon. Unfortunately, I only got ONE review. And unfortunately, if I only get one review per chapter, I might stop. But I've never wanted to be one of those authors. But please, review my story! Those 93 of you that are following it. Please guys.**

* * *

Talia walked into the familiar house of Leroy Jethro Gibbs to find him sitting on the couch with reading glasses on and a magazine open.  
"She told you." He stated not looking up from the catalog.  
"Yeah. I hate him for it." She said making her way to the basement.  
"He was drunk." Gibbs declared, sitting down at the bottom of the stairs. He wasn't defending Tony, but rather stating the facts.  
Talia shook her head while sanding a book shelf she was working on next to Gibbs' latest project. "Unless he was passed out from being drunk, he has no excuse for cheating. No. He has no excuse for cheating. Period." She said sanding harder. "My grandfather cheated on my grandmother. Before Isaac and I were born. That is probably why my mother is so shaken up about this."  
"I think he'll be able to fix this." Gibbs said trying to reassure her. "They'll make it work for you kids."  
Talia threw the sander down on the floor with a slam, "I don't want her to do it for us. For once I want her to do it for herself. To make _her_ happy." She shouted breaking down and violently crying.  
Gibbs quickly rushed to her before she hit the ground in a sobbing fit. He held her until she stopped crying enough to talk. "Hey." He said quietly, "You haven't been like this in a while, what brought this on?"  
"Forgot to take my pills." She admitted, "I thought, I didn't need them. I thought I was getting better."  
"Come on." Gibbs said standing up and pulling her up as well. "I'm gonna go pick up Isaac. You're gonna go home, take your medicine and I'll meet you at home. And just because you take pills doesn't make you worse than anyone else. I took mine this morning." He added before kissing her head.

* * *

Talia got home to find a note from Ziva on the kitchen counter._ 'Went to get a drink with Abby. Call when you get home. Love you.' _  
Talia then changed into her pajamas, a simple t-shirt and shorts, then taking her pills and waiting for Gibbs to come home with a cup of tea.  
When someone knocked on the door, Talia was confused. If it was Gibbs he would just walk in. She opened the door to find a dry-eyed Jeanne Benoit on her porch.  
"Is your father here?" She asked with a lump in her throat.  
"Are you serious?" Talia asked, "Are you pregnant with his kid because that's the only way he is going to talk to you."  
"No." Jeanne said shaking her head. "I just want a real chance with the guy."  
"My father." She said with a sick amount of sarcasm in her voice. "You come to my home _after_ you tore my family apart in hopes of getting with my father? He is not here. My mother threw him out. Thank you for that." She began closing the door when Jeanne stopped her.  
"You don't know what it's like." Jeanne said, "To be hurt."  
"You have no idea, Doctor Benoit. The amount of hurt I'm causing myself to physically hate my father." Talia fired back slamming the door.

* * *

_One Month Later..._  
Since Tony and Ziva took a break, Isaac and Talia would have dinner with him once a week. Unfortunately, Talia wouldn't even look at her father. Today would officially be one month since Tony and Ziva broke up. He finally found the courage to place a sticky note on her desk while she was in the restroom with a simple '_Stairwell in 5?_'  
After reading the note, she gave him one single nod.

* * *

"I love you." He started when she met him in the stairwell, "I haven't had any alcohol in one month, I haven't had any contact with any other women. My back is killing me from McGee's couch. Please, Ziva. I want to come home. To my family. Please, baby."  
"I'm not ready yet, Tony." She replied quietly, "Almost. I love you too. But, so much trust has been lost."  
"I'll do anything to fix this, Ziva." He pleaded.  
"One week." She stated standing on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek before hesitating and then kissing his lips softly and quickly turning to go upstairs back to work leaving a shocked and happy Tony in the stairwell.

* * *

Two days later, the familiar ding of the elevator broke Tony away for his gaze off Ziva. Talia got off the elevator laughing with a middle-aged man that looked to be of the Israeli decent.  
"Ima!" Talia said leading the man to Ziva's desk, "Look who I bumped into downstairs!"  
"Adam." Ziva said with a smile standing up to greet him.  
"How are you, Ziva?" Adam asked after Ziva gave him a hug and he kissed her cheek.  
"Good. Thank you, Adam." Ziva responded with a polite smile plastered on her face, "But, what are you doing in America?"  
"I just need to gather statements about Ilan for Mossad." He said before adding, "And of course to see you."  
It was at that moment Tony decided to interject he got up and extended a hand to Adam.  
"Tony DiNozzo." He introduced, "Talia's father and Ziva's partner." He said placing his hand on Talia's shoulder, only for her to remove if and send him an ice cold glare.  
"Unfortunately, my father." She clarified, "And they broke up."  
Adam gave out a nervous laugh trying to relieve the tension in the room, "Well, I'll start with . Conference room?"

* * *

Once Tony and Adam were done with Ilan business, Tony leaned back in his chair. "So you and Ziva have a past?" Tony asked trying to sound casual.  
"We dated right before she came to America. Talia and Isaac were always very close to me while she was here." Adam responded, "And we recently spent the night together." He added with a triumphant smirk.  
Tony's blood was boiling, Ziva cheated on him?  
"When was this?" Tony asked trying to swallow the bile creeping up his throat.  
"When she came home to bury her father." Adam answered. "I assume you we're together back then and didn't know..." He trailed off.  
"You assume wrong" Tony countered, getting up and leaving the conference room. He went straight down the stairs to Ziva's desk. "Can we talk?"  
"Yes." Ziva said simply, "What is it?"  
"You spent the night with Adam after your father died." He confronted.  
"Tony." She said standing up, "It was before we were together. It did not mean anything, it was one night. Nothing."  
"Is that what you said to everyone after the twins were conceived?" He questioned not looking into her eyes.  
"No." She replied confidently. "I love you, Tony. I promise you, Adam is nothing."  
"Okay." He said before opening his arms and squeezing her close. She snuggled into the embrace and smiled when he kissed her head.

* * *

That night, Ziva lay in bed recounting the day's events when Talia opened the door and came into bed with her mother.  
"I can not do it anymore." Talia confessed. Ziva waited for Talia to continue while running her fingers through her daughter's curls identical to her own. "I can not hate Dad anymore. But he hates me."  
"He does not hate you, Talia." Ziva said sternly, "A father like Tony is not easy to come by. He loves you kids unconditionally. Nothing will change that."  
"Okay." Talia whispered before getting out of the bed and kissing her mother's cheek. "Goodnight." She spoke, "I love you."  
"I love you too, Talia. Forever." Ziva replied.

* * *

McGee was woken from sleep at the sound of Tony walking around the apartment. "Tony." McGee said, "What are you doing? It's one o'clock in the morning."  
"I gotta get home, McGee." Tony responded urgently, "I need to see her."  
Tony ran to his car in the pouring rain and got in, not even bothering to put on his seat belt. He slammed on the gas pedal and took off in the direction of the house. When Tony approached a red light, he quickly checked the cross traffic. Unfortunately, he didn't notice a dark SUV about to collide into his left side. Tony slammed on his breaks, but it was too late. The car crashed head on into the left side of him leaving Tony DiNozzo unconscious and bloody.

* * *

**A/N: Love you guys. God bless. ****Please review... **

-**Kristen**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, CBS does.**

**A/N: Wow! Thank you ALL so much for reviewing! It really means a lot! - Thank you! And yeah she isn't. Ben, Peglet, Mazzy-Lee, xncisgirlx16, Anonymous Ninja- I hope this is soon enough for your liking! Logracer- Well, thank you to the lovely reviews, I won't stop! Please feel free also to leave a suggestion of what YOU want to see! And regarding Cote De Pablo- If you haven't joined the revolution to get her back feel free to reach me at .life or DatNcisLife on kik! Also remember to follow me on tumblr: dat-ncis-life.**

* * *

_When Tony approached a red light he quickly checked the cross traffic. Unfortunately, he didn't notice a dark SUV collide into his left side. Tony slammed on his breaks, but it was too late. The car crashed head on into the left side of him leaving Tony DiNozzo unconscious and bloody._ Ziva woke up with a pounding heart and sweat coating her skin. It was all a dream. She got out of bed and went out of her room with car keys in hand. She _had_ to see him. She got to the living room to find Talia and Isaac on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in between them.

"Ima?" Isaac asked cautiously, "Are you okay?"  
"I just need to see Tony." She answered, "I will be back in a few minutes. I have my cellphone if you need me."  
Ziva ran out the door to her car only to find Tony sitting on the hood of his car in the drive way.  
"Tony?" She exclaimed throwing herself into his arms.  
"You okay there, sweetcheeks?" Tony asked with a small laugh.  
"I thought you were dead."She admitted, "I had an awful dream you came here, but died in a car crash. And it just felt so real. What are you doing here?" She asked with a shaking voice and buried her head into his chest.  
"I just kept getting a really bad feeling ever since that Adam guy came around. I wanted to make sure you and the kids are okay." He admitted ashamed, "But, I can leave if you want me to..."  
"No!" She quickly cut him off, "This dream made me realize how much you mean to me, Tony. I know we have a lot of problems to work through, but I need you. I need you home with me."  
"Okay." Tony said with a grin and a nervous laugh. "Oh, and Ziva?"  
"Yes, Tony?" She asked before he brought her lips to his in a swift kiss. The kiss lasted a few seconds before they deepened it. When air began necessary, they pulled away and joined hands walking up the driveway and into the house.  
"Dad!" Isaac exclaimed excitedly going to give his father a hug, "Good to have you home!"  
When Ziva finally ordered them all to bed, Tony cautiously looked at Talia. He was delighted when she offered him a kind smile.

* * *

Days had gone by and although Talia and Tony hadn't officially spoken, she was warming up fine. One night, Tony got out of bed to get a glass of water he heard sobbing coming from Talia's room. He knocked before entering  
"Tali." he said softly using a nickname only used by him, "Are you alright?"  
"My pills are not working." She sobbed with frustration dripping on her voice.  
"It's okay." Tony said calmingly, "Tomorrow we're gonna go to the doctor and get some new medication. But, until then, you're gonna take a snooze and your old man will be right here when you wake up."  
The next morning, Tony took Talia to the doctor. After she got new medication, the pair drove home. While in the car, they passed a shopping center. Tony pulled into a vacant spot and put the car in park. "What are we doing here?" Talia asked.  
"There's a jewelry shop right there." Tony pointed out. "You think it's time I put a ring on it?"  
"Put a ring on it?" Talia asked with confusion apparent in her voice, "I do not know what that means."  
"I'm gonna ask your mom to marry me."  
"Wow." She replied, "Pretty big step." She said getting out of the car.  
"Where are you going?" Tony asked confused.  
"To help you 'put a ring on it.'" She answered with a content smile on her mouth.  
When they got into the jewelry shop, Tony turned to Talia pulling out a ring from his pocket.  
"This my dear Talia." He said in a fake British accent, "Was my mother's. But, since yours has freakishly small fingers, we need to get it resized."  
"Wow." Talia remarked examining the ring, "It's beautiful."

* * *

When they got home, Abby was walking up the driveway to take the twins to physical therapy.  
"Abby!" Talia called, "Look who's home!" She said pointing to Tony.  
"Hey Abbs." Tony greeted accepting her warm embrace.  
"I knew it was only a matter of time!" Abby said, "Ready for your last session, Tal?"  
"Yeah, I am!" Talia answered, "Let me grab Isaac then we can go!"  
"Thanks for helping out with the twins." Tony said sincerely  
"Not a problem!" Abby replied, "I'm happy you guys are back together."  
"You have no idea." Tony said.  
Once the twins were out with Abby, Tony and Ziva were cuddling on the couch watching a movie when Ziva started kissing Tony's neck.  
"Trying to give me some hickies, Zee-vah?" Tony joked.  
"Just making my mark." She responded.  
"So your birthday is coming up." He said. Just at the mention of her birthday, she stopped kissing him to give him a dirty look.  
"What?" He asked, "What did I say?"  
"I am going to be thirty-five. That is officially old." She pouted playing with the buttons of his shirt.  
"Well, let's go out tomorrow. A nice restaraunt. I want to treat you." He said kissing her.  
"Okay." She agreed with a smile upon her lips. She kissed him again and almost immediately, she deepened the kiss. When air was absolutely necessary, she pulled back ever so slightly to breathe. "But, right now we have the house to ourselves and we are long overdue for make-up sex." She said pulling him into their bedroom.

* * *

Around three o'clock in the morning, Tony left the house and drove the familiar route to Gibbs' house after checking on both Isaac and Talia to assure himself they were okay.  
When he got into the house, he was shocked to see Gibbs asleep on the couch. He turned towards the door to leave when the sound of Gibbs' voice stopped him.  
"What, DiNozzo?" He asked sounding fully awake, but not opening his eyes nor moving from his position on the couch.  
"Tomorrow." He said cutting to the chase, "I'm gonna ask Ziva to marry me."  
"And?" Gibbs questioned.  
"And I wanted your blessing." Tony answered, "We all know you're the closest thing she's got to a dad."  
"Go for it, DiNozzo." He said with a showing smile and a thumbs up.

* * *

The next night, Tony and Ziva went to one of the nicest restaurants in Washington D.C. Tony hoped Ziva wouldn't be expecting his proposal just as much as he hoped she would say yes. The meal was lovely filled with reminiscing and good talk. Ziva was nothing, but breath taking in a short black dress built just for a formal summer night. After getting the very expensive bill, Tony and Ziva took a walk by a nearby lake. With their hands intertwined, Tony lead them to a small dock where he had Talia and Isaac place candles, a blanket, and a music player on.  
They laid on the blanket for a while just talking and watching the stars when Tony stood up and pulled Ziva with him. "Dance with me." He said taking her into his arms. While dancing, Tony cleared his throat causing Ziva to look up at him. "Ziva David." Tony said, "You are the most gorgeous woman in the world. You have the most beautiful eyes in the world with a smile that melts me. And that hair, I know you hate it when it's curly and natural, but it reminds me when we were younger and first met. And, don't even get me started on that body of yours. But, you're more than physical beauty, Ziva. You have the biggest heart in the universe. You have the most courage of anyone I have ever known and will ever know. I love you. Until the day I die and long after that. But, most of all, I just love you. For you. I love how you drink tea instead of coffee, but always take a sip of mine. How you wear my shirts to bed. The way you are with our children. You're everything. I love everything about you. Everything."  
"Tony." She said blushing, "I love you too. Those three words can not even express my feelings, but for now they will be enough. Thank you. What brought all this on? My birthday?"  
"Maybe." He responded, "Or maybe this past month made me realize I can't lose you. I love you so much it hurts. Or maybe, because I need a big lead up to do this." He said getting down on one knee, "Ziva David. I love you. Will you marry me?"  
"Yes." She breathed out getting on her knees in front of him and kissing him deeply as he slipped his mother's ring on her left finger making it shine in the moonlight while smiling into the kiss.

**A/N: Pretty cute right? I'm really proud of this chapter, but maybe it sucked so leave me a review on how awful I did. Anyway, thank you guys so much. Remember to hit me up on tumblr, my email, or kik if you need ANYTHING guys. Even if it's merely advice, I have been told I am very wise. Love you guys! God bless!  
-****_Kristen_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Would Cote be leaving if I did?**

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated! I've been back in school and extremely busy! Anyway, I would LOVE to get to know all of my readers. Feel free to drop a review saying the following if you want! Name, Gender, What other fics you read, your favorite character, and a fun fact about yourself! Also thank you so much for all the reviews. My favorite were the ones that told me I should stop writing and that I'm an awful writer… Haters are motivators?**

* * *

Tony and Ziva came home elated, the pair slipped off their shoes and found their children sprawled out on the large sofa watching one of Tony's old movies.  
"Hey guys!" Isaac greeted enthusiastically before shutting off the TV.  
"How was the birthday dinner?" Talia asked trying to pretend she didn't know of the big news.  
"Well," Tony said with a bright smile looking at his fiancee, "Do you want to tell them?"  
"Tony and I are going to get married!" She announced showing the teenagers her ring.  
"Congratulations!" Isaac said going to kiss his mother on the cheek while Talia gave Tony a triumphant smile and warm hug.  
While laying in bed, Ziva looked at Tony's sleeping form and smiled. She watched him sleep for awhile until his voice broke her from her thoughts, "Stop watching me." He said with his voice thick with sleep, "It's weird. Go to sleep." He said as he tightened his hold on her.  
"I just love you a lot." She said sincerely, "I always wanted the American dream. Someone to look after the twins, love them, love me, be amazing. Thank you for giving me all this, Tony. I love you."  
"I love you too." He expressed, "So much. You're the strongest woman I know and I'll love you far longer than forever." He said pressing a kiss to her lips.  
"We should try to sleep." Ziva said kissing his bare chest before laying her head upon it. "It's going to take a lot of energy to tell the team."  
"Or." Tony suggested placing a kiss on her neck, "We could do an activity that's more fun that requires more energy."

* * *

The next morning, Tony and Ziva came into NCIS tired and ten minutes late.  
"You two are late." McGee stated smugly, "What kept you up so late?"  
"Mind your own business, McVirgin." Tony snapped.  
"Tony." Ziva warned, "We would rather tell the whole team together. Maybe we can all go to lunch, yes?"  
Before McGee could reply, Gibbs came into the bullpen with a file in his hand and a cup of coffee in the other, "Grab your gear." He spoke the familiar words, "Dead navy officer found in a dumpster. McGee and DiNozzo, gas the truck and meet us there. Ziver, you're with me."

* * *

"Have you guys set a date yet?" Gibbs asked when they were both in the car.  
"How did you-" Ziva started to ask before Gibbs cut her off.  
"Tony asked for my blessing before he asked you. He asked me to play the father of the bride." Gibbs clarified with a growing smile to match Ziva's. "Congratulations." He said as they approached a red light he leaned over the console to peck her temple.

* * *

When the clock hit noon, Tony threw down his pen that he had previously been playing with and sprung out of his chair and looked between Ziva and McGee. "Lunch time!" He sang, "Coming to the team lunch, Gibbs?"  
"No thanks." Gibbs declined getting up from his desk and heading for the stairs, "Meeting in MTAC."  
Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and looked over his shoulder to make sure McGee was behind them. As the three waited for the elevator McGee cleared his throat.  
"Does this lunch have anything to do with the your mom's ring on Ziva's finger, Tony?"  
"Keep your mouth shut, McInvestigator." Tony demanded, "We want it to be a surprise for the rest of the team." He explained when the three were on the lift.  
"So, that's where I have seen it before!" Ziva exclaimed and pulled her hand out of his to examine her ring. "Tony, thank you. This means so much to me. I love you." She said pulling him in swiftly by his tie to kiss him.  
"Can you not?" McGee groaned, "Please."  
"Oh, baby!" Tony moaned loudly for McGee's benefit as Ziva pressed a few kisses to his neck while laughing.

* * *

Once seated at a large table, Ziva took Tony's hand in her and looked around the table at McGee, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer. She cleared her throat to get the attention of her family and squeezed Tony's hand a little tighter.  
"So we have an announcement." She stated looking at Tony to tell the next part.  
"I asked Ziva to marry me and she said yes!" He announced proudly  
"That's so awesome you guys!" Abby congratulated, "I'm so excited! Ziva, we have to start planning the wedding!"  
"Congratulations my dear Anthony and Ziva!" Ducky added with a grin.  
"I'm so happy for you guys!" Jimmy said, "What did the twins say?"  
Before Tony or Ziva could answer, Tony's phone went off. He went to press the decline button, but didn't when he saw the caller I.D read 'Dad' Ziva placed her hand on her fiancee's arm, "You should answer it, Tony." She said softly. He pressed the answer button and got up from the table kissing Ziva's cheek and stepping outside.  
"Junior!" Senior greeted when Tony picked up, "Listen, I'm coming into D.C for a few weeks. My flight just landed and I'm on my way to your apartment."  
"Dad." Tony started not knowing where to start, "I don't live there anymore. I live in a house." He took a deep breath before adding, "With my fiancee and two kids."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! Next one will be longer! Drop a review and introduce yourself! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Love you guys! God bless!  
-****_Kristen_**


End file.
